Harry meets 3 elves!
by Zela2
Summary: Harry Potter meet's Elrond, Legolas, and Arewen. Well that about summes it up... I might change the title though so could you give me some Idea's...I forgot to write that in the 1st chapter.
1. prolouge

A/n: Well here goes nothing... I had this idea while I was half asleep, and when I was fully awake I thought about it some more and I realized that it sounded pretty good so here it is... Oh yeah this prologue starts in middle earth but I'd originally planed on the first chapter being in Hogwarts, but then realized I hadn't explained how the LOTR characters got there so yeah I added this on to the story... ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot about this annoying thing well I don't own HP or LOTR sadly that's the truth...  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Legolas had finally arrived in Rivindale were he was spending a brief vacation to get away from home. (Oh yeah this takes place right before Frodo starts his little adventure so right know were he is it's Bilbo's birthday...) First he decided to go see Elrond and Arawen to tell them he was there. He rode over to see them and saw that they were having a father/daughter talk (I couldn't think of anything else that could have been going on...) so he jumped down and decided to take his time about coming over. Rivindale had changed a lot since he'd last been there. The place had new buildings and had more trees. There was a waterfall as usual but he could tell that there was a new tree near there that hadn't been there before. The water fall had a greenish bluish, pinkish, purplish color to it the trees were greener then usual and the palace had more rooms and still looked like it took up the same amount of space as it had before. It wasn't likely that his home would ever look like anything like this ever. Finally he arrived at the place Elrond and his daughter was sitting. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything important, but I just came over to tell you that I'm here know so um..." "That's ok my dad was just telling me that he believed that some old evil was going to return at some point. Problem is he didn't see far enough into the future to see which old evil it is." "Oh ok well I'm guessing it's just a coincidence that I'm here... I mean know you won't have to ask my father for a representative from our land." "Yes that's true... I'm guessing that we will hold one of those meetings with all of the races of Middle Earth after we find out who it is that's back. So you do have a point, in the meantime I will ask for one dwarf and one human from Gondor and Arawen will be going to find Aragorn as soon as the rest of them get here." All of a sudden out of no were there was a flash of light and just for a second you could see Legolas, Arawen, and Elrond in that light, and then they were gone.  
  
So do you like it? Sorry it was so short, but as I said this was a prologue not an actual chapter. Anyways I'll be posting the 1st real chapter after this, and it will take place in Hogwarts after the 5th book so unless your just reading this because it has Legolas in it you might get a bit disappointed 'cause he's not a main character... or at least he's not supposed to be, but he still could turn into one... ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. At Hogwarts

A/n: Well like I promised here's the 2nd chapter I hope you like it! Oh and I might have a long a/n at the end but not now... now I want you to read the story before you get board. So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh just look at the last chapter for goodness sakes! It's there!  
  
Chapter1 (The real 1st chapter not a prologue!)  
  
It was an almost normal 2nd day at Hogwarts, except for 2 things, and those two things are that Tonks was now a student there to watch over Harry, and that Hermione had light lime green hair. Tonks had suggested the color since she wore it most of the time and she thought it looked good on Hermione. "Tonks let's just leave the boys here and get to class." "Sorry Hermione but I don't agree with you on that one I think we should just go into the boys dormitory and wake them up I mean at lest they were pajamas." "I don't know about that..." "Oh come on who's going to know and anyways how am I supposed to do my job if I can't know if someone's strangling Harry in bed?" "Good point and I could say that you asked me to come along because I know them better then you do." "And you would most likely be able to wake them up." Tonks said that for good measures. But they had both agreed to go. "Harry, Ron wake up we'll be late!" Hermione shouted into there ears. "Ok, ok we're up!" "Know can you leave while we get dressed." "Ok we're going, but shout if some one comes in and you know what I mean Harry." A short while later they came out and went over to the table by the window were they'd left there homework after doing it. "Hey you guys it doesn't take that long to get some papers off a desk so come on what's taking you so long?" "I think you'd better see this for your self Hermione!" "Ok, but if this is just some sort of trick to make me late for class it won't work." Hermione went over to the window and starred out it and then gasped "Oh Tonks you've got to see this."  
Meanwhile down on the castle grounds was a girl with long dark brown hair in fact her hair was almost a raven black it was so dark. It was in a long braid that's longer than Luna's hair would ever be in a braid, and she had a kerchief around the braid and over her ears as if she were trying to hide something. She kept on looking at the castle in a funny way for quite a while until she finally stopped looking at it in a weird way and started to mutter something under her breath. Then she looked over at some of the students flying around on broomsticks and picked one up and just looked at it as if she'd never seen one before. Then she got on it and went up, after looking at a few of the beginners first of course.  
"Look out I think she's going to crash." Harry yelled as she got closer to the castle. She was going at full speed and it didn't seem like she was going to stop. In fact she did crash she went right through the window and fell off the broom Tonks was the first to get up off the floor. She ran over to help the girl up, who couldn't be older than 16. "Oh no this was the only thing I had to wear!" Exclaimed the girl, when she saw the many cuts made by the glass. "Oh you poor thing that must hurt... here let me help you get to Madam Pomfry." "No I don't think I'll need to go there." The girl said this while calmly plucking out the pieces of glass from her many cuts. The weird part about all that was that after she finished the cuts didn't start to bleed. Instead they healed as soon as, what looked like blood, touched them, then she just brushed off her sleeves and starred around the room for a long time. Finally Hermione stated "Ok now let's get to class... oh yeah what's your first class ... um... what's your name anyways?" "Oh so this is a school! That makes since as to why daddy couldn't feel all the magical power here in the first place... Oh you guys think I'm a student here (she kind of just realized that they'd asked her what classes she had...) well I'm actually just really lost with my dad and a friend of ours and we felt like if we all went that would arouse suspicion oh I'm rambling aren't I sorry about that." The three kids just stared at her while she was talking. "I don't normally talk much but I guess I'm just a bit excited from being on that broom and being here..." "How did you see the castle anyways?" Hermione asked her this after some thought. "Oh yeah that was a bit hard at first I just thought my eyes were playing trick's on me but then it started flickering from a castle to... what ever that was and finally I caught on." "But you aren't a wizard or witch are you?" I'm no wizard but I have a few friends who are, but I don't think that there are any witches were I come from." The girl frowned and said something in a different language and then tuned towards the window. She grabbed the broom which was still flying around in circles around the room, and started to go then stopped abruptly and turned around. "Oh yeah um I've got to go, but I will be back, and next time could one of you go get whom ever is in charge of this place. Well got to go I've probably said too much as it is but as I said I will be back and not necessarily alone." Then she went down and put the broom away. Harry and Ron didn't have a chance to see what happened next because at just that moment professor McGonagall burst through the door looking quite scared with professor Snape right after her both with there wands drawn. "Harry, Tonks what's wrong here!" "Oh professor you just missed it." Ron and Hermione practically shouted at her. "Missed what? What did we miss, Tonks?" "Oh well you see there was this girl with long dark brown hair and she grabbed a broom and flew up here, and crashed into the window. She had something covering up her ears, and she's not a student she's not even a wizard! But she did see the castle and she only had to look at what the other kids were doing on their brooms in order to know how to fly. Then we noticed that she had some cuts, but as soon as... well I think it was her blood I'm not to sure... but anyways they healed instantly and she said that she had some friends that were wizards, but not witches." "Don't forget that she said she'd be coming back with some one next time and that she wants to see Dumbledore." Harry put in. "Yeah in fact she never did tell us her name and she left suddenly after saying something in a different language that I've never heard of before... in fact it sounded as if she was talking to someone, but she came alone..." "Well we now know that wasn't one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, but who was she?" "As Hermione said Snape she never told us her name or were she came from or were she had to hurry off to... in fact I didn't recognize the language she was speaking ether... and I doubt that you would ether." "Guys do any of you know what's happening to Harry by any chance?" Ron shouted while keeping his eye's on Harry who seemed to be in a trance.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter; now PLEASE REVIEW ME NOW IF I'M TO CONTINUE! I want to see if anyone out there likes it. If some of you do I'll continue if not I'll stop and just write them up for my own pleasure. Oh yeah and in order for me to continue posting you'd have to be someone I don't know, because if I know you then I could just show you when you feel like reading this by printing it up for you to read! Well that's it I guess... just please REVIEW and I'll update after let's say 4 reviews... yeah that sounds about right. SO JUST GO START REVIEWING NOW! (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter2

_A/n: Well thanks to all of you out there who reviewed thanks! Well I hope you like this one. Just as I promised I'm updating after 4 reviews… yeah well I guess I'll get this chapter started now… Oh and italics during (not before or after though) the story =mind communication… well on to the story… I mean it!_

_Disclaimer: Oh ok I don't own HP or LOTR but hey at lest I own this story and the words I write down._

Chapter2

            "Arawen I'm so glade you're back and safe." "Well are they enemies or friends? Did you talk to there leader?" "I think first we'd better get rid of this spider." She said between blows and sticky webs. "This spider's almost as big as Shelob." "Yeah it sure dose, and it resembles the a hole lot. I wonder if my arrows will do anything … if only I could get some time to get the arrow ready…" "I'll cover for you." "Thanks Arawen I owe you one." "Why not come with me next time I go to the castle. They obviously don't want anyone who isn't a wizard to see it." "Ok I'm game (twang) yes I got it… and its dead." "Well that takes care of that now why don't you, Legolas, put up a force field so we don't have to fight anymore of these creatures anymore." "Good idea Elrond and you still won't have to use your magic, so you can get us out of this place if needed." "Anyways, good night Legolas. I'll be seeing you in the morning."

            Harry, Tonks, Hermione, and Ron managed to get threw the day without going to any classes. They instead spent the rest of there day eating lunch and diner and telling there tall of the mysteries girl over and over again to all of the Order of the Phoenix  members since they kept on arriving one after the other and never all at the same time. They were board of saying it by the time it was time for dinner, and then it was time for bed.  Of course all of the teachers excused them from having to do the homework, including Snape, and McGonagall! Unfortunately after having told the story over and over again they couldn't remember the password. Well at lest Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't and Tonks was with Dumbledore. Finally at around 11:30 Tonks came back from her long meeting with Dumbledore. "What are you guys doing sitting around here at this hour?" "Well we kind of forgot the password." "(Sigh) Blueberry pie." "Oh well yeah I guess that's easy to remember exceptionally if you're hungry." They all then went in and fell asleep. They already had been given special permission to skip all classes because Dumbledore figured that if the mysteries girl was going to return she would return the next day.

            The next day Arawen was the first one up and so she put the kerchief around her ears & around her hair the way she had it the first time she went. Then she concentrated on sewing up her tunic and her skirt. When Legolas woke up Arawen was all ready to go so he put on his mithril armor and then pulled on his tunic and pants (behind a bush that is) then put on his kerchief in the same way Arawen had done her's. Then they were both ready to go, so they woke up her father Elrond. "Elrond wake up we're going now." "Ah so you guys are going back to the castle now?" "Yes father we are." "Ok I'll need only my sword and bow and a couple of arrows if you can spare them… Oh and Legolas please remember at all times that you have your mithril armor on. You wouldn't want to have Arawin reminding you at all times now would you?" "Yes Elrond. Now Arawin let's get going now shall we, there probably up by now wouldn't you agree Elrond." "Yes I would, now are you two just going to stand here all day, or are you actually leaving at some point." "Good point father well lets go (she's meanwhile pulling Legolas by the hair) we don't want to be late now." So they finally left to go to Hogwarts, but before they got there they got there they got considerably lost in the forbidden forest. _"Father where are we?" "You are just a few miles off the path once you get there STAY ON THE STUPID PATH!" _ "Well that sure got through loud and clear (wincing while saying this) he didn't really have to shout that heart my ears…" "I heard that Arawin… are you ok?" "Well besides my ears yeah and my ears are killing me right now!" "Your father must really be upset at us to shout like that… even I heard that one… Oh wow look at that castle!" "Yeah I know isn't it great… well there are 2 spare brooms right over there, and now then all you have to do to get how theses things work is just watch those beginners over there." Legolas did just that and in minutes he was flying on the broom along side Arawin.

_Well that's it for now! Did you like this chapter? Anyways please R&R now!!!!!!!!! Oh sorry if it seems like a cliffhanger… it's just that I thought that this was getting longish (I'm going to double space it__J) so I decided to stop here and now I'm going to start typing the 3rd chapter while you read and review this  chapter. Also I couldn't think of anything else to write so anyways R&R NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! _


End file.
